narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Darui (KingBarragan)
Darui (ダルイ, Darui) is a shinobi of Kumogakure as well as the body guard of the Fourth Raikage, A. During the Fourth Great Shinobi World War he was named the General of the First Division, proving his skill and worth to the village of Kumogakure. Later on during the Shinobi World War, he takes the role as Supreme General of the Shinobi Forces, working directly alongside A. He is the older brother of Yōkina. Appearance Darui has a dark skin tone, a slightly bulbous nose, a lazy look in his eyes and white hair in a shaggy hair style. He also appears to be quite tall in stature. Darui has so far only been seen in a high collared sleeveless uniform and one-strap-over-one-shoulder Flak Jacket of a Kumogakure Jōnin. Darui also has the characters for and tattooed on his right and left shoulders respectively, denoting his chakra's elemental nature affinities; Water Release and Lightning Release. As a sword-user, Darui wields a large, cleaver-like blade, which is seen carried on his back during the Kage summit, although he doesn't seem to carry it around at his home village. Personality Darui's demeanor is very similar to that of Kakashi Hatake's: He is portrayed as being easy-going and mellow; when compared to the Fourth Raikage's over-the-top exit through a window, (destroying the surrounding wall along with it), he tells C that he'll just use the door. Whilst having a more laid-back demeanor compared to his leader, Darui isn't lazy, leaping to the Raikage's defense when the bodyguards of the other Kage overreact to the Raikage's reactions. Abilities Kenjutsu When the Fourth Raikage smashed the table and the bodyguards moved to protect their respective Kage, Darui showed a long and fairly broad sword that is peculiar from others swords as it folds in two to be sheathed and unfolds when in use. He has shown exceptional skills in kenjutsu, as he was able to clash with Suigetsu Hōzuki's (albeit broken) Decapitating Carving Knife, and can charge his broad sword with electricity that can stay charged even when he isn't making contact with it. Nature Transformation Darui has also shown to be proficient with Water Release and Lightning Release techniques, being able to use them both simultaneously. Darui is shown using a kekkei genkai known as Storm Release, which combines both lightning and water chakra to create beams of light that can be guided like missiles and cause powerful explosions. Like Killer Bee, Darui is also proficient with the use of "Chakra Flow" with ballistic weapons; he has been seen using a lightning-empowered shuriken to slice through a metal blade in-order to save Killer Bee from Kisame Hoshigaki's attempt to cut off Killer Bee's legs. Trivia * Darui is Japanese for "sluggish," "dull," referring to his lazy, languid way of speaking. * A running gag with Darui is that everytime A destroys a wall when leaving a room, Darui apologizes for A and tries to use the door while C thinks they should just use the hole in the wall too.